


Almost

by fireflysummers_ao3



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysummers_ao3/pseuds/fireflysummers_ao3
Summary: I have a lot of feelings and I wanted to write a full fic but I don’t think I can do it justice.But imagine: time passes.The flowers regrow, or by some other method, T'challa seeks out guidance in the ancestral plane.





	Almost

 

When he arrives, there are no panthers waiting for him. The veldt stands as before, with one major difference. There’s a door, a very ordinary looking door, and when he opens it he enters a familiar yet strange apartment. 

Familiar because he spent time, memorizing, imagining what it had looked like, years ago before he’d bough the complex it sat on, before he’d torn it down to do honor to his fallen uncle. Strange because it’s not like he remembers–with stained carpets, the smell of mildew clinging to everything. 

Instead, the apartment is warm, awash with light and decorated with tapestries and symbols of Wakanda. and standing, facing the window, his cousin waits.

“Why did you call me?” Killmonger asks, genuinely confused, “I thought this was a power to seek the knowledge of your ancestors." 

"No,” T'Challa tells him, “It is the wisdom of the kings. You were king, and I need your wisdom." 

To this, his cousin has no reply. They stand a while and watch the auroras making waves beyond the window. 

"The world is changing,” T'Challa says, after a while, “War comes to us beyond the stars. Humanity seeks order in the chaos. And Wakanda is still a newcomer to our own planet." 

Another pause. 

"I wish you were with me, cousin. We could have done great things together.”

Killmonger laughs at that, and the sound is much softer than anything T'Challa ever heard from him in life. 

“Almost. You almost make me wish that too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said. I wish I could actually feel confident in writing this out in full, but I don't feel like I can. 
> 
> Please forgive this drabble of any mistakes.
> 
> If you'd like to drop by, my tumblr's over here:  
> fireflysummers.tumblr.com


End file.
